Sword of the Ancients
by Nigerianprinceinneedofhelp
Summary: After a ridiculous summer Harry has decided to change.However the change in not only his physical appearance, but also his magic, makes higher powers notice that a new candidate has risen from the shadows, and a new wielder for the sword has been chosen.


**This is just the intro...  
><strong>

inexplicable stuff will be explained next chapter

only flame if you've got good insults

if not, i will flame back

repeatedly and with increasing harshness.

* * *

><p>Harry was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep. The Dursley's had left for a lawn competition and left him on his own. Every time he closed his eyes, either Voldemort or Cedric would pop up and he would jerk out of his bed and crash to the floor.<p>

He finally gave up after half an hour had passed and just lay awake, staring at at the ceiling, once again, wondering where it all went to hell.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crash from downstairs._ Burglars_, he thought.

He quietly rose out of bed and opened the door. He snuck downstairs and stopped just by the edge of the kitchen door. He reached out with his magical sensory and reached for the silhouettes he saw. Though his sense wasn't developed properly yet, he could tell that there were were more than 5 people there, 2 more than he could handle.

One of them was coming closer to the door._ Use this one as a live shield_, he thought grimly.

He pulled out one of his knives that he had on him and waited until the one closest to the door was about to come through when he sprang out, grabbed..._ her_, span her around and held a knife at her throat while he looked at the people in the room.

"Don't move or i'll... Remus? Moody? What the fuck?"

That was when he noticed the woman he was holding. She had pink hair and was about half a head shorter than him. _Thank god for growth spurts eh..._ he thought. A month ago **he** would have been the one a head shorter. From what he could see, she had a cute button nose and a heart shaped face with plump lips. She was hot.

"Um hi Harry, you don't know me, but my name's Tonks and I was wondering if you could move this knife that you seem to like sticking in my neck?" she said, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible but failing miserably.

"Nope. Not unless _Lupin_ can tell me what creature was in the tank in my third year when he invited me in his office for tea?" he directed his gaze towards Remus. "And if you can't tell me then she dies."

Everyone in the kitchen was surprised. They had been expecting, from what they had heard from others in the order and the headmaster himself, a short, thin boy who should've been depressed because of what happened last June. Instead, what they get is a 6 foot 2, muscular young man who had a air of confidence about him.

"It was a Grindylow." Remus said, a curious look in his eyes.

Harry shifted his gaze onto Moody. "In my fourth year, what did you cast on me that I was able to throw off?"

"I didn't cast nothing on you laddie. I spent most of that year in the bottom of my own trunk." Moody said, face twisting as he remembered those horrid living circumstances.

Satisfied, Harry let Tonks go and smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry about that, had to make sure."

He glanced around at the others in the room then looked at Moody. "You** can **vouch for the others can't you?" he asked.

Moody nodded and barked, "Good Potter, better to be cautious then at the mercy of imposters. CONSTANT VIGILANCE**!**" Everyone jumped except Harry, who nodded at Moody and leaned against the wall.

Remus moved from his place against the table and spoke, " Harry, let me introduce you to-"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Daedalus Diggle and last but definitely not least, Dora Tonks." He said and winked at Tonks at the end, causing Tonks to blush.

Everyone looked gobsmacked.

" How did you know that?" Remus asked, jaw hanging wide.

Harry just smirked and said lazily, " I have my sources."

Remus chuckled, "You sounded just like your father then."

Harry smiled at him, took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, then clicked his fingers and a small flame appeared, right above his thumb, with which he lit the cigarette.

If it were possible, everyone's jaws dropped even lower. Not only was the Golden Boy smoking, but he was an elemental! A rare and nearly unheard of ability.

There was an awkward silence as the occupants of the room processed this.

Remus cleared his throat. "You've grown Harry." he stated.

Harry smiled at him sadly. "I was always grown Moony, I really just didn't realise until now."

A glint of understanding flashed through Remus's eyes.

"Anyway Harry, you should go get your trunk packed so we can get out of here when the signal comes." Remus explained to him.

Harry nodded as if he were expecting all this. "So are we flying to Grimauld Place then?" he asked Remus, making the members of the order's jaws drop again as astonishment hit them.

Harry laughed and said playfully, "Don't ask, I have my sources."

He turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked him.

"To pack." Harry answered.

Tonks's face brightened. "I'll come with you!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>They walked up the stairs and entered Harry's room.<p>

"Now this is **much **better. Unlike downstairs, which just looked downright sterile."

He laughed and moved to open his trunk.

"You know, you weren't what I was expecting Mr. Potter." she said playfully.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, smiled and said, "Oh? What were you expecting?"

She nibbled her bottom lip as she examined the F50 soccer ball he had brought from the sports store the other day the pose making her look extremely sexy.

"I don't know, just something less." she said in a small voice.

Harry walked up to her and leaned in close.

"Well Miss Tonks," he leaned in a bit more.

"You'll learn that when it comes to me," he could see the faint freckles that splattered the end of her nose.

"You'll nearly always," she was leaning in too.

"**Always**," whispering as their lips were an inch from each others.

"Be surprised" he finished as he grabbed the soccer ball from her and walked to his closet, tossing the ball into the trunk carelessly.

Tonks stood there for a moment dumbfounded, her mind still scattered by that intense moment, but she soon gathered herself and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Two can play at that game Mr. Potter." she announced.

Harry just smirked back at her and replied "But only one will win."

He closed the lid of his trunk then, finished packing and Tonks levitated it for him, taking the lead out of the door.

Harry's eyes were drawn to her magnificent arse, swaying hypnotically, _left, right, left, right._

Harry had to tear his eyes away when they reached the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow at Tonks's triumphant face.

"Don't think you've won yet, Ms. Tonks." he said, to the confusion of the others in the room.

"Ready to go lad?" Moody barked at him.

"Yup."

"Then let's wait outside."

Everyone filed out and waited in the yard. Remus was checking him over when he noticed his broom.

"What have you done to your broom?" he asked looking at the endless lines of runes that Harry had painstakingly carved all the way from the handle to the base of his Firebolt. In Liquid Gold.

Harry grinned at him and said, "I'll tell you later."

They waited until a green shower of parks illuminated the sky.

"That's the first signal, MOUNT UP." Moody barked, " and remember whatever happens, DON'T break ranks!"

Harry was waiting with baited breath, this was going to be the first time he would try his broom after the modifications, he couldn't wait.

Red sparks.

He was off.

Like a rocket, he blasted into the sky, screaming with joy. The others were hard pressed to keep up with him, _and this is only minimum acceleration,_he thought, giddy from the feeling.

He raced along, his face close to the handle, making himself as streamlined as possible.

He slowed down for a moment and let the others catch up.

He waited until Moody was along side him.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing boy! We could've been killed because of your recklessness!" shouting over anger and necessity, as the howling wind made it impossible to hear each other clearly.

"Don't Worry!" Harry shouted back, " I want to test how fast this broom goes!"

Without stopping for anymore conversation, Harry placed his thumb over the Aɥɤndevith Rune and channeled his magic through it.

Instantly, the Golden Runes glowed and Harry felt the broom join his mind.

They were now one.

Any differences were gone.

He could feel every nook and cranny of the broom. Every angle, deviation and crack in the instrument.

They were over the Thames now and he fixed his gaze upon a ferry that was floating gently on the water about 3 km away.

He leaned forward and once again accelerated.

The other watched in amazement as Harry leaned forward and he was suddenly miles away. The only trace of his travel was a slight mist of vapour that marked his journey over the water.

Harry felt a great sense of satisfaction as the rest of the Guard took several minutes to reach him, even at top speed.

Harry grinned at Remus, who was too astonished to speak, then at Moody, who was still grumbling about 'lack of proper security', and Tonks, who said, "Can I marry your broom?"

"Shall we proceed to the final destination then?" he questioned cheekily, making Moody glare at him.

**25 minutes later.**

"You should really live more in the moment Mad-eye. You worry too much." Harry quipped.

"You should worry a bit more lad, you're at the top of Voldemort's list, I'd be worried." he retorted.

"We all know you'd be worried. However, **I **have come to accept death, knowing that I probably will die before my time."

Everyone's eyes turned on him, full of sympathy. It really was sad, to be only 15 and expecting to die early.

Tonks came forward and hugged him, but he said, "it's okay, nothing to be sad about really, we all have to die sometime." his face darkened as he said, "Only fools tamper with immortality."

They strode forward until they were facing the gap between number 11 and 13. Moody thrust a piece of paper at him.

"Read quickly and memorise." was all he said.

Harry looked at the paper which said, _The Order of the Phoenix is located at no. 12 Grimmauld Place, London, _in large, loopy, cursive writing which he recognised as Dumbledore's.

He looked up as he heard a great grinding sound.

Number 11 and 13 were shaking, but the occupants of the house didn't seem to be feeling anything.

Slowly, the two houses moved apart, and from within the gap, number 12 grew.

Harry smirked and slowly looked at Remus.

"Fidelius? Smart."

Remus just laughed, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know."

They opened the front door and crowded into the hallway.

They headed towards the kitchen and started filing in but Mrs. Weasley spotted Harry and caught him just before he went in.

"Oh Harry dear how are you? You've grown sooooo much, and is that and earring! I swear you're becoming like Bill!" Harry grinned, wondering what she would say when she found out about the tattoos. " Unfortunately dinner will have to wait, so why don't you go and catch up with Ron and Hermione, they're just upstairs and to the left dear."

Harry headed up and stopped outside the door. He mentally prepared himself for the total shitstorm that was on the other side of this door

He opened the door, and went in.


End file.
